


Childhood's End

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka never imagined the Clone Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood's End

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 34

Once, when Ahsoka was just a youngling, Master Yoda told Clawmouse clan that a Jedi's training only ended when they became one with the Force. She hadn't understood it then; she'd imagined only the glorious adventures that she'd have once she was a Jedi. She'd be a hero, rescuing innocent beings from all sorts of disasters.

She'd never imagined anything like the Clone Wars. She'd never thought she'd be leading men who were in fact younger than she was into battle, never thought she would have to watch them die.

Though she was just a Padawan, sometimes she felt _ancient_.


End file.
